Golden Latios
by xXKingXx
Summary: Takes place when Ash and friends are leaving altmo mare.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Latios By xXKINGXx

Ash was leaving Alto Mare by ship

The captain told them that there

A storm heading towards them

To brace themselves ash was

Getting his things when he slept

And heard Pikachu say PIKA!

He could tell he had twisted

His leg he couldn't breath but

Then when he looked at the

Bottom he saw a blue light

then he went unconscious

then when he woke up he

looked up and saw a white sky

when he turned around he saw

latios he was unconscious ash

then went to him he could

barly stand so then he went

to latios crawling then when

he looked at him he touched him

in the chest and said am hello

laios are u there seriously what

the hell do I do now ash then

started making random noises

from his mouth then when he

poked him again he started to

glow latios then said thank you

latios then said please take care

of Alto Mare, I will give u a power to protect the town


	2. Chapter 2

Golden latios

Ash woke up he felt different

When he looked down his arms

They were golden ash then screamed

He then realized he was floating

then he start floating around

In a circle he then started to walk around

the town people were staring at him

he then saw a mirror across the street he went to the

mirror and his jaw dropped he saw his reflection he

was a golden latios he stood there for 5-10 mins

then laughed he said this a dream I will wake up and I will

be on the ship then he pinched himself and it hurt he said

SHIT DAWG DAM he then noticed latias behind him

She had the most confused face in the world then grabbed

ash's hand and took him into the air and brought him into the

garden when she let go she started examining him even though

she didn't know it was him she let out a soft giggle then Bianca

came over and saw the Golden Latias and went in front of Latios

and said u can't hurt her Latios and Ash had a confused face and then

Latios went in front of ash gave him a kiss on the cheek and they both blushed

Then Ash fell down and faint and went back into human form and Latios was

Stunned, Ash woke up in a bed he knew was in Bianca's house he then felt

a blue light come from his heart it was a knights helmet black outline with golden

color to fill the spots for the eyes. He then felt better then ever like he had more

energy than ever he noticed Pikachu on his hat on the selves and picked Pikachu

up and Pikachu awoke and said what happened to u ash after u fell

Ash then said he saw a blue light and found Latios and he told me to protect the

Town and I awoke and I was a golden Latios Pikachu then said so he gave u powers wait

u heard what I said Ash then screamed and said I heard you then latias and Bianca misty brock

came through the door to see Pikachu being hugged by ash. They then said what happened to u after u

fell Ash then said he saw a blue light and found Latios and he told me to protect the

Town and I awoke and I was a golden Latios. Misty then said yea right you probably had to much salt

Water ash then laughed and misty said whats so funny this is not salt water stupid misty then gave up

On arguing and said u should have drowned Latias then slapped Misty in the face and fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Latios

Misty then screamed what was the for Latios said Take that back you know you need ash

even though he may be stupid sometimes he cares about everyone. Misty said whatever (HIGHPITCH)

Brock was standing there like waiting for something to happen to them so he world brake it up

Ash then got up and said thank you Latios she quickly blushed and faced away then ash fainted AGAIN

Bianca screamed Ash woke up in a room with white sky he saw latios and he said to be ready take my

Sister and get out of Alamo no questions tell latias le comba da and she will listen get out of the town.

Ash then woke up and saw Pikachu to his right and latias to his left ash then woke up Pikachu and said

They had to go ash then picked up latias with Pikachu on his shoulder had left the house quietly after

Walking for a long time ash put down latias and woke her up and told her le comba da she then shoot

Up.


End file.
